The Kids
by Marshall the Fox
Summary: The sequel to "When You Least Expect It"
1. Chapter 1

**The Kids.**

Ages of characters. (In the beginning)

Marshall: 25

Blaze: 35

Sonic: 33

Amy: 32

Truth: 5

Shadow: 36

Rouge: 34

Shadow Jr.: 5

Sonia: 5

Tails: 28

Silver: 35

Julian: 12

Denise: 44

Christian: 46

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Just relax, take a deep breath, and spin your tail." Said the brown fox to his so, a purple fox-cat hybrid.

"Alright daddy." He said as he breathed.

He slowly started to spin his tail in a counterclockwise way.

"You got it!" encouraged Marshall.

His son's tail slowly got faster and faster.

"I'm doing it!" he said with glee.

His feet were soon lifted off the ground by about 2 or so inches.

WOAH!

His tail stopped spinning and he fell, but luckily his dad was there to catch him.

"I got yah, Truth." Said Marshall.

"Thanks daddy." He said as he hugged his father.

"What are you two doing?" asked a purple cat as she walked in the room.

"Not much mommy. Daddy was showing me how to fly with my tail!" said Truth.

"Well, don't hurt yourself doing that." Said Blaze as she kissed her husband.

"EEWWW!" said Truth in disgust, making Marshall and Blaze laugh.

"I'm out of here!" said Truth as he climbed down from his dads arms, and went to his room.

"Were you like that when you were little?" asked Blaze.

"Yup. But I would just close my eyes!" said Marshall as they held each other.

"I love you." Said Blaze.

"I love you too, why do you think I married you?" said Marshall as he lifted her hand, showing a $10000 ring. It had a emerald instead of a diamond on it. It sparkled when ever light was cast upon it. Marshall proposed to her a few months after Truth was born.

"You know, I just wanted a simple gold ring?" chuckled Blaze.

"I spoil you too much." Said Marshall as they kissed.

"Hello, lovebirds!" said Sonic and Amy as they stood in the doorway.

"Hi Uncle Marshall! Hi Auntie Blaze!" said Sonia as she went to hug them. Shadow, Amy, Sonic, Marshall, Rouge, and Blaze had their relationship as if they were brothers and sisters. So, their kids called them 'uncle' or 'auntie'.

"Hey Sonia! Truth is in the toy room if you want to play with him." Said Blaze.

"All right!" she said as she ran to the room.

"I love our kids." Said Sonic.

"Love of ours lives." Said Amy.

"What would we do without them?" chuckled Marshall.

"I don't know, probably go crazy." Said Shadow as he walked in the room with Rouge and Shadow Jr.

"Hey guys!" said Shadow Jr. with glee.

"Hey!" said everyone back.

"Hey, little man, why don't you go play with Truth and Sonia in the toy room!" said Shadow as he bent down.

"OK!" said his son as he ran to the room.

"I love living in this house." Said Rouge.

"Who wouldn't? This place is large, kid safe, in a good neighborhood, and we live right next to the schools!" said Marshall.

"Yeah. But I miss Silver." Said Sonic.

"We all do, but he always sends us letters. I just hope that he video chats with us soon." Said Blaze.

Silver sends them monthly letters, and souvenirs from G.U.N, but he hasn't been able to actually talk to them.

DING DONG!

"Who is it?" everyone said as they went down stairs.

The opened the door and saw Julian, happy as always.

"Hey Marshall!" he said as he hugged his big brother. He has outgrown calling him, "brother" all the time.

"Hey Julian, where is mom and Christian?" asked Marshall as he ran his hair through his quills.

"At work, they dropped me off so I can spend time with you guys." Replied Julian.

"Well, we are all here. What do we do?" asked Shadow…

**In the toy room…**

Truth sat a little plastic desk drawing, Shadow Jr. was playing with his little Transformer toys, and Sonia was playing with her dolls.

"Whatcha doing?" said Sonia as she got up and went up to Truth.

"Drawing mommy and daddy!" he said as he held up a picture of Marshall and Blaze, holding hands with a heart between them.

"That's nice." Said Sonia as she looked at it.

"Thank you." Said Truth with a smile.

"Pew! Pew! Pew!" said Shadow Jr. He was making laser sounds with his Transformers.

"Decepticons! Take them out AutoBots!" he said as he made them fly around a bit.

Truth and Sonia laughed as they looked at Shadow Jr.

He looked at them and said, "Stop laughing!" With his face all red.

"Sorry." Said Truth, as they stopped laughing for a bit.

Sonia went back to her dolls, Truth went back to drawing, and Shadow Jr. went back to his toys.

**Meanwhile…**

"So its all settled! They are going to the same school!" said Marshall.

They talked about which school they should send there kids too, and they picked 'Morning Side".

"BOOOORRRING!" said Julian as he let out a loud sigh.

Marshall looked at his little brother and said, "Julian, why don't you go spend time with your nephew? They are in the toy room upstairs."

Julian got up and said, "Alright." He walked up stairs to the toy room.

"I used to act like that when I was little." Said Marshall.

The room remained quiet for a bit. The silence almost eerie.

DING!

"huh, cookies are done." Said Marshall as he got up and went to the oven.

All the kids ran out of the room and downstairs and said, "COOKIES!?"

The adults laughed and Marshall said, "Yup! But, let them cool down for a bit, they are too hot."

He placed them on the counter as the kids stared at the tray. Sniffing to get a whiff of the chocolate chips.

"My favorite kind!" said Truth.

"Who doesn't like chocolate chip?" said Sonia.

"Crazy people." Said Shadow Jr.

Truth went up to Marshall and Blaze and said, "Daddy? Mommy? I made you a drawing."

"Can we see it?" said Blaze as she looked at her son.

Truth ran up to the room and brought down the picture he made. He showed them and Marshall said, "I love it! I used to make these pictures when I was little."

"Let me hang it up on the fridge." Said Blaze as she got it.

"Thanks mommy!" said Truth.

Blaze went to the fridge, took a magnet, and stuck it on top. Along with the other pictures the kids made before.

Ahh…

Kids.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**First day of school…**

The family van pulled up to the front of the school. "Morning Side Elementry", it said in big letters on the school side.

"Well kids, your first day of school." Said Marshall as he got out and opened all the doors. Marshall drove them to school, while everyone else was at home.

"Do we have too?" groaned Shadow Jr.

"Yes, life is always better with education." Replied Marshall.

"Maybe it wont be so bad." said Sonia.

The kids got off the car, well except for Truth.

Marshall went to his son and asked, "Why aren't you getting down?"

Truth looked at his dad and said, "I'm scarred, I don't know about the other kids here."

Marshall put his hand on his shoulder and asked, "Don't worry. When I first went to school, I was scared out of my mind. But I soon made friends and everything was nice. Besides, you have Shadow Jr. and Sonia with you!"

His son smiled and said, "Alright daddy. Ill give it a shot."

"That's my boy!" said Marshall as his son got off the car.

Marshall leaned on the car as he watched the kids walk into the school.

"I always wondered how seeing your kid going to school feels like, and now I know." He said with a slight tear in his eye.

**At home…**

The car pulled up to the driveway, with Marshall getting out of it. He went inside his house, to be greeted by a hug and kiss by Blaze.

"How were the kids?" she asked a red-face Marshall.

"Good, Truth was a little scared though." Replied Marshall.

"Why?"

"He was worried about the other kids being there, but I told him that Sonia and Shadow Jr. will be there too with him." Said Marshall to his wife.

"Well, good. I hope he has a good day at school. But I need your help." Said Blaze.

"What?" asked Marshall.

"The TV is getting bad connection in our room, can you fix it?" said Blaze.

"Yeah, it's probably the cord." Said Marshall as they went to their room.

He went behind the TV and looked.

"Oh I see it." He said.

"What is it?" asked Blaze.

"The cable wire was loose." He said as he pushed it back in.

"See if it works." Said Marshall as he got up from behind the TV.

Blaze got the remote and pressed "power".

The TV was on "Cartoon Network."

"Ha, it still on that channel that Truth was watching." Chuckled Marshall as he turned it back off.

Blaze got up and went to the dress/mirror they had in there room and opened a drawer. She pulled out an old pair of Truth's sneakers that he had when he was little. They were light blue with a Nike logo on them in white.

"He grows up so fast." Said Blaze.

Marshall got up and hugged her from behind and said, "He does, that I why we have to spend as much time with as possible before he goes to college.

Blaze turned her head around and kissed her husband. Marshall hand slowly began to drift to her hips as he gently grinded against her.

"You know, its been years since we have had any alone time." Said Blaze.

"Since our honeymoon, I haven't been able to show you how much I loved you." Said Marshall as his face blushed.

"The door locked?" asked Blaze.

"Yup." Said Marshall as they continued to kiss.

Blaze turned around as sat on the dresser as they continued to kiss.

Marshall's hands went to her pants as he slowly took them off, and Blaze's hands went to Marshall's pants and belt as she took them off.

Marshall's pants and boxers were around his ankles. He kicked them off along with his shoes. He was literally half-naked.

Marshall's hands went up Blaze's shirt as he began to squeeze her soft breasts.

"Ohh…" let out a soft moan from Blaze as he took off her shirt, leaving her in her bra and panties.

Blaze unhooked her bra, letting it fall between them. Marshall's hand went under the band on her panties as he took them off. He then slowly guided his 9-inch penis to Blaze's flower.

"Ooohhhh." Let out a moan from Blaze as his head gently massaged her clit.

They held each other, still kissing, gently grinding against each other. Marshall guided his cock too her flower, but only inserted it the head of it.

"Fuck…" said Blaze as she felt him enter her. She bit her lip as held onto Marshall, he put her hands on her butt and lifted her to the bed.

Marshall then started the actual fun, he entered himself into her, filling them with pleasure and ecstasy.

"yes…" said Marshall as he went faster and faster. With every thrust of his pelvise, she let out a loud moan, the bed creaking gently.

"Faster…" said Blaze through the moans.

He went faster and harder, making her scream in pleasure.

"AHH!" let out a pleasure filled scream from Blaze.

She had her legs in the air, near his ears, as he continued his sex filled passion for her. They have been sexually starved for years, with Truth and the other kids around, they couldn't have any fun. But now since they are at school, they can have all the fun they want.

"Marshall! I'm coming!" yelled Blaze.

"OOHAAHH!" screamed Blaze as her sweet juices sprayed over Marshall's crotch.

"But I'm not done yet." Complained Marshall.

Blaze breathed heavily, covered in sweat, she flipped Marshall onto the bed and said, "Don't worry, you'll get your turn." With a slick smile.

She sat over Marshall's stiff member and slowly guided it into her. Once she felt the head of it in her, she dropped down, releasing a loud moan from both of them.

"OHH!" they moaned.

Marshall put his hands on her thighs as he went faster and faster, but in reality, Blaze was in control. She bounced up and down on her husbands cock, letting out loud screams of pleasure and ecstasy. The bed creaking and thumping the wall with every powerful thrust of his pelvis.

Blaze put her hands on his stomach, and went faster.

They breathed heavily, started to sweat more and more, letting out moans.

"DON'T STOP!" screamed Blaze.

"BLAZE I'M GOING TO-"

"DON'T YOU DARE! I'M NOT DONE YET!" said Blaze though the moans.

Marshall mustered up the stamina and continued.

He went the fastest he has ever went, thrusting himself into her quickly and hard, but at the same time it was gentle for her.

"I'M COMING!" screamed Blaze.

"ME TOO!" said Marshall.

Soon, Marshall and Blaze released each other juices, spraying their crotches. Blaze gently took Marshall out of her and leaned forward on him.

"So that is how much you love me." Said Blaze as she kissed her husband.

"And more." He chuckled.

She snuggled into his chest, burying her face into his soft cotton t-shirt.

**A few good hours of a nap later…**

KNOCK!  
KNOCK!

KNOCK!

"WAKE UP GUYS!" Yelled Rouge from behind the door.

The purple cat and brown fox slowly opened their eyes, "What?!" said Blaze, sleepy eyed.

"Its important!" Said Rouge.

"What is it?!" said Marshall as he rubbed his eyes.

Rouge then said, "The kids! Shadow Jr. and Truth got in trouble at school!"

* * *

I wanted to write another lemon for Blaze and Marshall. They love each other so!

And what have the boys gotten into? and on the first day!

Oh and he is a fun fact about Marshall!

Marshall suffers from a mild case of "scopophobia", or fear of being seen. Nothing bad, but he suffers from it because he almost NEVER takes off his shirt.

Never...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"WHAT!?" said Marshall and Blaze at the same time.

"I don't know what for, the school just called and they want us to come there!" said Rouge.

Immediately, Blaze and Marshall went to go put on some clean clothes, and went out the door.

"Shadow has the car ready. Lets get going!" said Rouge as they went down stairs.

**Later at the school…**

Shadow, Marshall, Blaze and Rouge walked into the principals office to see Truth and Shadow Jr. sitting down on chairs with their heads down.

"Ah, here are your parents!" said the principal.

He was a white human, with dark black hair, and seemed to be in his fifties. On his desk was his name, "Mr. Crabblesnitch".

"Please take a seat." He said. The grownups took seats behind their children.

"What happened?" asked Shadow.

"Well, your kids said some things during class." Said Mr. Crabblesnitch.

Marshall looked at his son and said, "What did you say?"

**Earlier…**

Their teacher gave the kids some free time. Sonia, Shadow Jr., and Truth sat in a little circle, trying to build a puzzle.

"No this piece goes here." Said Sonia as she picked up a jigsaw piece.

"Oh, I thought it went over here." Said Truth.

"If that goes here, then where does this piece go?" asked Shadow Jr.

"Over here I think." Said Truth as he got the piece from Shadow Jr.

"Hello." Said a young yellow echidna behind Sonia.

Sonia turned around and said, "Hi." With a small smile.

"What is your name?" asked the echidna as Sonia got up.

"Sonia, yours?" she asked as she giggled a bit.

Shadow Jr. and Truth watched with care as they looked at them talk. But for Truth it was different, he watched with envy.

"Cory." Said the echidna.

"Your pretty." Said Cory, making Sonia blush.

Truth got up and said, "She isn't pretty!"

"TRUTH!" said Sonia to the purple fox-cat hybrid.

Truth stuttered and said, "Wait! That isn't what I meant!"

"I think you should go." Said Shadow Jr. as he got up.

"Why should I?" said Cory.

"Guys?" said Sonia as she backed away.

"You need to leave because you are a wee-wee sucking, doo-doo eating, cur!" said the Shadow Jr. and Truth.

"Ahem!" said their teacher from behind them.

Truth and Shadow Jr. looked up and saw her standing over them. In the back Cory started crying a bit.

"Oh… crud." Said the boys.

**Now…**

"AH HA HA HA HA!" laughed Shadow and Marshall.

Their wives gave them the evil eye as they watched them laugh.

"OH! OF ALL THE THINGS!" said Marshall through the laughs.

Quickly, Shadow and Marshall fell back off their chairs, laughing and rolling on the floor.

"MARSHALL!" yelled Blaze.

"SHADOW!" yelled Rouge.

The husbands quickly stopped laughing and looked at their wives. They got up and said, "Well… we are just going to go wait in the car then."

They quickly walked out of the room and back to their car.

"Anyway…" continued Mr. Crabblesnitch.

"Your sons made Cory cry, and his parents came to pick him up." He continued.

"What is going to happen?" asked Rouge.

"Well… since its their first day of school, I'm letting them off with a warning. But if they do it again, then they WILL be in trouble." He said.

"You may go." He finished.

**On the car ride home…**

The guys sat in the back seat, next to their sons, as Rouge drove and Blaze sat in the passenger seat. The women occasionally gave glances to their sons and husbands.

"I cant believe you two." Said Blaze as she turned a corner.

"You two get in trouble on the first day! And just because a boy called Sonia pretty!" continued Blaze.

"I swear, when we get home you two are getting in time out!" said Rouge.

"AND YOU TWO!" said Blaze, making Marshall and Shadow get up in alert.

"What did we do?" said Shadow.

"You laughed, thinking it was some sort of a game!" said Rouge.

"Sorry…" they said.

**At home later that night…**

"Come on Blaze! Let me in!" said Marshall as he knocked on the door.

Blaze opened the door, Marshall smiled as he tried to walk in, but he was immediately hit with a blanket and pillow.

Blaze slammed the door on her husband and said, "Not sleeping with me tonight!"

Marshall sighed and saw Shadow, holding a blanket and pillow as well.

"You too." He said as they walked down stairs.

"Yup. All we did was laugh!" said Marshall as he sat on a couch.

"Why did that piss them off so much?" asked Shadow as he cleared off the couch from the pillows.

"I think they saw us making it look like a joke, and we embarrassed her in front of the principal." Said Marshall as he did the same on his couch.

"We said we were sorry." Said Shadow as he laid on his couch.

"I know." Said Marshall, doing the same.

They laid on their separate couches, looking at the ceiling, wide awake.

"I heard you two this morning." Chuckled Shadow.

"Really?" said Marshall.

"Walls are thin, I am surprised you guys don't hear me and Rouge." Said Shadow.

"You guys still have sex even though the kids are here?" said Marshall as he looked a Shadow.

"Yup. Why you two haven't?" he replied.

"Not in 4 years, that was our first time having sex since our honey moon. We haven't since then because we always take care of our son, and your guys kids too." Said Marshall.

"Sorry, if we knew that you guys got up every night to care of our kids, we would've gotten up instead." Said Shadow as he laid back on the couch.

"Daddy?" said Shadow Jr. as he walked to his dad laying on the couch.

"Jr. I thought your supposed to be in bed?" he said as he picked up his son.

"We feel bad after being yelled at by mom." Said Truth as he went to his dad.

"Dose mommy and Auntie Rouge hate us?" asked Truth as he stared into his fathers hazel eyes.

"Of course not! She was just mad that you guys got in trouble on your first day of school." Said Marshall.

"Can we sleep with you guys?" asked Shadow Jr.

"Sure, but go get some more blankets, we'll sleep on the floor." Said Shadow.

The kids went to the closet in the hallway, and brought out some blankets. The adults cleared the floor by moving the table away, and set up the floor with the blankets.

"There we go." Said the parents as the put up the last part of the 'bed'.

They then go under the covers with their sons, with a divider in the middle.

"Why are you and Uncle Marshall sleeping in the living room?" asked Shadow Jr.

"Cause mommy and Auntie Blaze are mad of us." Replied Shadow…

* * *

Well, kicked out by their wives. oh boy...

LEAVE A REVIEW

Fun Fact: Truth's (Marshall and Blaze's son) full name is, 'Truth Corvick Mathers'. Corvick being Truth's (Marshall friend) last name. and Blaze's is Blaze Mathers. No middle name.

OH! I have Pictures of all the kids on my Deviant Art account 'marshallthefox'.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Next morning…**

"Wake up Uncle Shadow." Said Sonia as she tried to shake awake Shadow.

"Huh?" said Shadow sleepy eyed.

"Awake now?" scoffed Rouge as she walked down the stairs.

"Yeah." Said Shadow as he rubbed his eyes and got up.

Sonia went around to wake up Marshall, "Wake up Uncle Marshy! You have to make breakfast!"

Marshall slowly got up and said, "Alright, just give me a few minutes."

"huh?" said Truth as he got up. He looked up and saw Sonia giving him the evil stare.

"Why is every girl mad at me now?" he said as he got up.

"HMP!" huffed Sonia as she walked away.

"Girls are confusing." Said Truth.

"Your telling me, I'm 25 years old and I still cant figure them out." Said Marshall as he got up.

"Wake up buddy." Said Shadow as he shook his son awake.

"Huh?" he said as a little slab of drool hanged off his lip.

"EW!" said Sonia as she saw it. She quickly ran to her room.

Shadow Jr. wiped his lip and said, "What is it with girls?"

"No one knows." Said Sonic as he walked down the stairs.

"Why did you two do that yesterday?" he asked Shadow Jr. and Truth.

They shrugged and said, "Cause we were trying to protect Sonia."

HA HA HA HA!

Shadow, Marshall, and Sonic laughed.

"Girls don't need to be protected right now!" said Sonic.

"Besides, I am her father, ill protect her." He continued.

"MARSHALL! MAKE BREAKFAST!" yelled Blaze from upstairs.

Marshall got up like a rocket, and ran to the kitchen. He quickly put on a white apron and washed his hands. He pulled out the pans and such, and started making eggs.

"My daddy can cook!" said Truth as he looked at his father.

**Later while the kids were at school…**

Shadow and Marshall sat on the couch, being kicked out of their rooms by their wives has got them bored out of their minds.

Marshall got up and said, "I know one thing that will work!"

"What?" asked Shadow.

Marshall walked outside to the backyard, which had a little playground, swing set, and a pool.

He walked to the shed they had and opened the door, with Shadow following him.

He opened the door and took out a black box with a scanner on it.

"What is it?" asked Shadow.

"My step-dad gave this to me incase me and Blaze ever get into a fight or something like that." Said Marshall as he put his thumb on the scanner.

Beep!

The box opened, revealing some things from Mexico.

"This stuff will make our wives forgive us." Said Marshall as he took out a bottle of lotion labeled "Femenino Smell" in Spanish.

"I am going to teach you the ways of a pure blooded Latino." Said Marshall.

**Later that night…**

"You got it?" asked Marshall to Shadow.

"Yup. I just hope it works." Said Shadow.

Shadow walked to his and Rouge's room and knocked.

KNOCK!

"Go away. You are not sleeping in here tonight either." She said.

"Just let me talk to you. I want to say sorry." Pleaded Shadow.

The door opened slightly and Rouge sat on the bed, her back facing Shadow.

"Five minutes." She said.

Shadow went on the bed, and kneeled behind Rouge and said, "I look, I am sorry that I embarrassed you in front of the principle. I want to make it up to you."

Shadow gently put his hands on her shoulders and massaged gently.

"Shadow what are you!" said Rouge but was cut off by Shadow.

"Relax. You are going to enjoy this." Said Shadow with a smile.

Rouge laid on the bed on her stomach as Shadow massaged her back. Feeling his hands, Rouge let out soft moans.

"Where did you learn this?" she asked.

"From a good friend." Said Shadow.

He continued to massage her, his hand soon reached her 'sensitive' area.

Rouge flipped over and pulled Shadow close to her.

"Do you forgive me?" asked Shadow.

"Well… lets see if you earn my forgiveness." Said Rouge with a slick smile.

**Meanwhile…**

KNOCK!

"Blaze, let me talk to you, please." Pleaded Marshall.

"Why?" she said from behind the door.

"Just let me say I'm sorry, and to your face, please." He said.

The door opened, Blaze had on a white tang top and pajama bottoms and she said, "Make it quick."

Marshall walked in and said, "Look, I acted stupid when we went the school. I am sorry I embarresed you. But I miss you already, I hate being away from you. I'm sorry."

Blaze sat on the bed and said, "How do I know you are really sorry?"

Marshall sat down behind her and pulled out the bottle of lotion. He quickly put some on his hands and said, "Let me show you."

He placed his hands on her shoulders, she felt the warmness of the lotion and said, "What are you?"

"Relax. Only Latinos know these secrets." Said Marshall.

He gently a massaged his wife's shoulders, the lotion worked on her as it went into her skin, relieving the tension in her shoulders.

"Do you like it?" asked Marshall.

"I love it." Said Blaze.

Marshall slowly took off one of the straps from her tank top, and gently bit her ear.

Blaze giggled and said, "Feisty fox aren't we?"

Marshall chuckled and said, "You have no idea."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Next morning…**

They laid in bed together, the brown fox spooning his wife, the purple cat, with satisfied smiles on their faces. Blaze slowly began to open her eyes, trying to wake up from her sleep. She turned her head to her husband, his arm wrapped around her waist, and his head gently resting on her shoulder.

"Marshy." She said as she tried to wake him up.

Soon, his eyes slowly began to open, revealing his hazel eyes.

"Morning Blaze." He said with a smile.

"Do you forgive me?" he asked.

"After last night, yeah I do. Sorry about getting mad at you." She said as she turned around to hold each other under the covers.

"I forgive you." He said as they kissed.

Blaze then thought of something, "Aren't we supposed to take the kids to school?"

"Today is Sonic's turn." Said Marshall.

"Good, cause I want to see more of your Mexican ways." Said Blaze as she got on top of him…

**At school…**

The kids were having their break, at the schools playground. Shadow Jr. and Truth were on the swings, and Sonia was picking some flowers.

"I feel bad." Said Shadow Jr.

"Me too, I want her to forgive us. She is practically our sister." Said Truth as he kicked up some sand.

"How about we go help her pick flowers?" said Truth.

"Nah, too girly." Said Shadow Jr.

"Well, I'm going to get her one." Said Truth as he got off the swing.

"Wuss." Joked Shadow Jr. as he continued to swing on the swings.

Truth went over to where some bushes were at, he looked at some to see if he can find a flower for Sonia.

"Not a lot of good ones." Said Truth.

He then found a perfect one. A red rose with a green stem, thorn-less and the petals were still in good condition.

"Perfect." He said as he picked it up.

He slowly walked to where Sonia was at. She sat on the grass with a piece of construction paper rolled up in a tube, with flowers already in it.

"Sonia?" said Truth.

Sonia picked her head up, but she had a frown on her face when she saw Truth.

"What is it?" she said.

Truth handed her the rose and said, "Sorry. I was being a little protective."

Sonia smiled as she got the rose and said, "Its ok. I forgive you."

She got up and gave Truth a hug, his face blushed a bit and she asked, "Want to help me pick more flowers?"

"Sure." Replied Truth as he helped.

"Hey guys." Said Shadow Jr. as he stood in front of them, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey." Said Sonia and Truth at the same time.

"Sonia, sorry for acting like a dummy a few days ago." he said.

"Its ok. Want to help us pick flowers?" asked Sonia.

"Well… sure." Said Shadow Jr. as he sat down with them…

**Later that day at home…**

The kids were in the backyard, playing in the playground as Shadow and Marshall sat in some lawn chairs, watching over them.

"Marsh, that Latino shit really worked last night." Said Shadow.

"Yup, don't ever doubt one." Chuckled Marshall.

"I bet the readers are thinking how did you teach me all that." Said Shadow.

Guys… don't break the fourth wall…

"Yeah. I bet my tail, that at least one of them thinks that something gay happened." Laughed Marshall.

Dang it, well let them have their fun…

"Yeah! Nothing gay happened." Said Shadow.

"Nope. Nothing happened." Marshall said.

"Marshall! Shadow! Truth! Sonia! Shadow Jr.! Come inside!" Yelled Amy from inside the house.

The kids got off the playground and ran inside. Shadow and Marshall followed as they walked behind them.

When they got inside they saw a familiar face on the computer screen.

"SILVER!?" said Shadow and Marshall as they got closer.

"Yup! The one and only!" said the silver hedgehog.

He looked older, his quills were shaved down, he looked more muscular than when they last saw him, and his voice was a bit gruff.

"How you doing man? How is it a G.U.N?" asked Marshall.

"Its good. I'm the platoon engineer, I work on tanks and trucks and stuff like that." He said with a smile.

"Who is he daddy?" asked Truth as he looked at Silver.

Marshall picked him up and said, "Its our friend, Silver."

"Those your kids?" he asked.

"Yup, this is Truth." Said Marshall and Blaze.

"Looks like his father." Chuckled Marshall.

"And this is Shadow Jr." said Shadow and Rouge as they picked him up to see the computer screen.

"HI!" he said as he waved his little hand.

"Hey." Said Silver as he waved back.

"And this is our girl, Sonia." Said Sonic and Amy as they picked her up.

"Hello." She said in her small voice.

"Hi Sonia." Said Silver.

"Man I wish I could've been there when they were born." Said Silver.

"You should've. But a lot of things have happened since you left." Said Sonic.

"Like what?" asked Silver.

The girls then raised their hands, showing off their rings.

"You got to be kidding me! Your all married!" said Silver as he looked at the rings.

"Yup." Said the guys as they kissed their wives.

"EWWW!" said all the kids in disgust as they left the room to the toy room.

"Ha! Well its great seeing you guys again." Said Silver.

"Feels great to see you again too." Said Marshall.

"Well, I have really great news for you guys!" said Silver excitedly.

"What?" they asked.

"In a month, my tour is ending! G.U.N is giving all men above the age of 30, a release home!" he said.

"YES!" all the adults said at once.

"Ill be there in a month, what state are you guys in?" he asked.

"California." Replied Marshall.

"In the Valley." Continued Shadow.

"In a town called 'Delano' " Said Amy.

"K, ill make sure to be released there. See you guys in a month!" said Silver as he logged off.

* * *

SILVER IS COMING BACK!

LEAVE A REVIEW!

But first, i must go talk to Shadow and Marshall...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**1 Friggin month later…**

"Well that went by quick." Said Sonic as he stuck a pin to the end of the dectoration.

The 'family' was getting the house ready for Silver's arrival. They, and I mean Marshall, baked cake, cooked food, made desert and other stuff.

"What did?" asked Shadow as he held the ladder that Sonic was on.

"The month, I mean its like we just skipped it." said Sonic as he put in another pin in.

"It went by normally for me." Said Shadow as Sonic got down from the ladder.

"Feels like my whole life is being written." Said Sonic as he folded the ladder and took it back outside.

"Hey Uncle Sonic!" said Truth as he walked passed him.

"Hey Truth. Where is your daddy at, I need to tell him something." Said Sonic.

"In his room, but he locked the door. He said he had to do something real quick." Said Truth as he sat on the couch.

Shadow snickered a bit as he heard.

"What's so funny daddy?" asked his son as he stood at his fathers feet.

"Huh? Oh nothing, just wondering what Marshall is doing." said Shadow to his little black hedgehog son.

"Uncle Marshall and Auntie Blaze are probably having sex." Said his son.

Shadow's and Sonic's eyes widened in shock, giving him the "What the hell did you just say" look.

"What?" said Shadow Jr. in a innocent voice.

"Where did you hear that?" Said Sonic as he covered Truth's cat ears.

"Some big kids at school." Said Shadow Jr.

"Oh… boy." Said Shadow as he face palmed his self.

"Don't ever say that again son. Please." Said Shadow.

"Alright." Said Shadow Jr. as he went to his room.

"What were you guys talking about?" asked Amy and Rouge as they walked into the living room.

"Nothing, but Shadow Jr. said something pre-"

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

Shadow was interrupted by a knocking at the door.

"Who is it?" asked Rouge as she peeked through the peep hole in the door.

It was Denise and Christian.

She opened the door and let them in.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" said Truth as he went to hug them.

"Hey Truth. Long time no see." Chuckled Christian.

"Seeing him makes me feel old." Joked Denise.

"Why are you guys here?" asked Amy.

"Cause, we heard that Silver was coming back from his tour at G.U.N, and we wanted to see him." Said Denise.

"Thank you, he will appreciate it." said Shadow.

"where is Jerimiah at anyway?" asked Denise.

Everyone else looked in confusion for a second. But then had their "ah, I know what you mean" look on their faces.

"In his room I think." Said Rouge.

**Meanwhile…**

He caressed his wife as he proceeded to go faster.

"Don't stop!" she moaned.

"Why should I?" chuckled Marshall.

He went faster and faster with every thrust of his pelvis, she hooked her arms behind his neck as he held her up, his hands on her butt, as he carried his wife.

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

"Jerimiah?" said his mother from the other side of the door.

"Crap!" said Blaze and Marshall at the same time.

"Hold on mom!" said Marshall, Blaze got off her husband and quickly struggled to put on some clothes, Marshall doing the same.

"I'm coming in." she said as she opened the door. She saw that Marshall and Blaze were still in the midst of putting on clothes.

"Should've locked it." said Denise as she closed her eyes and walked out, closing the door.

"Awkward." Mumbled Blaze.

**A few minutes later…**

"We are here." Said Blaze as she and her husband walked down the stairs.

"Hey." Said Marshall nervously.

"Hey mommy, hey daddy!" Said Truth as he went to hug them.

"Hey son!" Said Marshall as his hand ran through his son's hair.

"Jerimiah, I need to talk to you for a second." Said Denise as she grabbed his arm and pulled him to another part of the house.

"What were you two doing anyway?" whispered Rouge to Blaze.

"We were… you know… and his mom interrupted us." Said Blaze.

"Sucks to be Marshall then." Said Rouge as she chuckled a bit.

Everyone talked and chatted around the home for a bit, enjoying the time. Julian arrived there about 10 or so minutes after his parents came, he didn't arrive with them because he had school and he walked there.

DING!

The doorbell rang, and everyone went quiet. Denise and Marshall came back to the living room after having a serious talk.

Slowly, Sonic went to the door and opened it.

He was greeted by a silver looking hedgehog…

Silver has made it back home.

"WELCOME BACK!" shouted everyone as he walked in. Silver had on a grey suit that G.U.N gives to soldiers after they are dismissed.

Silver dropped his suitcase on the floor and was greeted by a mob-hug from his friends.

"I MISSED YOU GUYS!" he said with a tear in his eye.

"and we missed you!" said everyone else.

"Can I see your guy's kids?" asked Silver as everyone got out from the hug.

Truth, Sonia, and Shadow Jr. walked to Silver, he kneeled down to them and said, "Hey, I am your parents friends, would you mind telling me your names again?"

"I'm Shadow Jr.!"

"I'm Sonia."

"And I'm Truth!" said the kids in order.

"Nice to meet you all." Said Silver as he shook their tiny hands.

"Well, we meted and greeted, lets eat!" said Sonic as everyone went to the table…

**One meal made my Marshall later…**

"Ohh…" Said everyone as they sat back into their chairs, full from all the food Marshall made.

"If only the cooks at G.U.N cooked like you Marshall." said Silver.

"No one cooks like me." Said Marshall as he relaxed into his chair.

"Well, its great seeing you guys again." Said Silver.

"Good seeing you too again man." Said Shadow.

"Hey, may I ask, is it ok if I can live you guys? I didn't get that much money from my tour of G.U.N, and I need a place to stay." Asked Silver.

Everyone thought for a moment and Marshall said, "Sure, there is a ton of room in the attic, you can stay there."

"Thanks man." Said Silver as he hugged Marshall…

**A couple weeks later…**

The kids were at school, and Silver got a job as an auto mechanic, it pays well, but he still needs more money for a place to live at. He is there right now as we speak.

The wives were someplace else, while the guys were in the basement, playing Monopoly with real money.

"You guys want to know something that I noticed?" said Sonic.

"What?" asked Shadow as he looked at his properties.

"The girls. Haven't they become more, uh… whats the word? Horny?" said Sonic.

For the past month or so, the wives have been, putting the moves on their husbands… A LOT.

"I have noticed, but I'm not complaining." Said Marshall as he rolled the dice.

"5 spaces." He said as he moved his boot game-piece.

"Pay $5 rent. Darn." Said Marshall as he gave the money to Shadow.

"Yes. But I noticed too, Rouge has been getting me to try new stuff in the bed room." Said Shadow.

"Like what?" asked Marshall I a curious voice.

"a lot of things… I don't want to talk about it." said Shadow as he blushed a bit.

"what about you Marsh, what have you and Blaze been doing?" asked Sonic as he leaned in.

"Role-playing, different positions, and some things that involve… uh… handcuffs." Said Marshall as he went red as well.

"What about you?" asked Marshall and Shadow.

"Lets just say that, uh, me and Amy have been doing some, uh, more hardcore stuff." Said Sonic as his face grew red the most.

"I would hate doing that." Said Marshall.

"BOYS! COME UP HERE PLEASE!" Said the girls from upstairs.

The guys put their stuff away and went up the stairs to the living room.

"UP HERE!" they shouted.

"What do they want?" asked Marshall.

"I don't know, lets go and find out." Said Sonic as they went upstairs.

The went down the hall to the office room.

The guys opened the door and their jaws dropped almost immediately.

Their wives were on the floor, wearing some revealing lingerie, blankets on them, staring at their husbands.

"Come on boys, don't keep us waiting." They all said as they made the "Come here" motion with their fingers…

* * *

The ending was inspired by Textmessage "Soniccrew: bangbros"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The guys just stood there, starstruck, confused to do anything else, but at the same time, they wanted to continue.

"I guess they are too scared to move." Chuckled Rouge.

"Well. Since they wont come to us, lets go to them." Said Amy with a smile.

"What the fuck is happening, and why do I want this to happen so bad?" said Shadow to the other guys, who were shoulder to shoulder.

"Lets ride this out, secretly I always wanted to try this." Said Sonic.

"Really? Me too." Said Marshall.

The girls slowly went to their respective husbands and got on their knees.

"You guys are going to love this." Said Blaze as she licked her lips.

The guys let out small shudders of pleasure as the girls went for their belts and took them off.

"You know girls, I always wanted to know who was the biggest of our husbands." Said Rouge as she reached inside Shadow' s boxers.

"And I thought I was the only one!" giggled Amy as she started to slowly take off Sonic's briefs.

The wives got their husbands semi-erect members and started to rub the shaft of them. The guys let out loud moans of pleasure as they were soon at full length.

Marshall being the biggest, and Sonic losing to Shadow by about 1 cm.

"Looks like I'm the luckiest one ladies." Said Blaze as she kissed the head of Marshall's cock.

"I hate you so much." Said Shadow and Sonic to Marshall.

"What ever you say small fry." Said Marshall with a cocky grin.

"Ladies lets have a contest." Said Amy.

"What?" said Rouge and Blaze.

"Who ever gets their husband to cum first, gets to have slice of pizza Marshall backed a few days ago." said Amy as rubbed Sonic's shaft faster.

"Deal!" said the ladies.

The guys were the happiest they can be right now. The girls got up and got their husbands to sit on a 3 seated couch. The guys put their arms behind their heads and spread their legs open.

The ladies got on their knees in front of their husbands and slowly got the shafts of their members.

"Rules are, no starting off fast at first." Said Amy.

Soon, the girls started to slowly lick their husbands shafts, up and down like a popsicle. The guys let out loud moans as the girls soon started to suck the very head of their cocks.

They soon went up and down on them, starting off slow, but gradually getting quicker.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." Cursed Sonic in pleasure as his wife continued to blow him.

The girls went faster and faster, bobbing their heads up and down on them, letting the guys moan out in pleasure.

"Ladies, we are going to…" said Marshall, but was cut off by the pleasure.

Soon, the guys released their seeds into their wives mouths.

"FACK!" screamed the guys in pleasure, including Marshall.

"Looks like it's a tie!" said Rouge as the girls spitted out their cum out of their mouths.

"Well, they head their fun, lets have ours." Said Blaze.

The guys got off the couch, and the girls got on it, but instead of sitting, the got on all fours. Knees on the seats, and hands on the back part of the couch.

"Lets see who can make us cum first." Giggled Amy.

The guys got on their knees and gently massaged their girlfriends clits. They let out soft gently moans as they felt their fingers work their magic. The guys slowly inserted their middle and index fingers inside, making their girls let out louder moans.

"You girls like it?" chuckled Marshall as he felt the heat giving off from Blaze.

"Yeah…" they all shuddered in pleasure.

The guys then gently licked the top of their wives' g-spot. Making them let out loud moans. The husbands continued to eat them out with great passion, sticking their tongues in and out.

"Please don't stop." The girls said as they were soon at their climax.

They got more wet and wet, the guys tasted their wives juices as they continued to lick.

"I'm COMING!" they all shouted in pleasure as their juices dripped out of them. The guys happily licked them up and said, "Now are you ready for the best part?"

The girls, speechless, nodded. The guys picked up their legs, and slowly inserted themselves in them in wheelbarrow positon.

"Ohhh…" they all let out loud moans.

**Mean while…**

"Thanks for picking us up from school!" said Truth as the kids and Silver got out of the car.

Denise and Christian went and picked up the kids from school and Silver, since he doesn't have a car.

"Hey guys! What about we get our moms and dads and go to the park!" Suggested Sonia.

"That sounds like a great idea! Silver, can you go inside and get them, please?" said Christian.

"Sure thing." Said Silver as he went inside the house.

"Guys!" he said as he looked around.

"Where are they?" he said to himself.

"Ohh…" he heard from upstairs.

He slowly walked up, and saw the office door slightly open.

"What the fuck?" said Silver to himself.

He peeked inside and nearly fainted.

"FASTER! HARDER!" screamed the girls as they were screwed by their husbands. They were going as fast as they can, coming close to their climax.

"SHIT!" said Silver as he ran back down stairs and went outside.

"Hey Silver, whats wrong?" asked Shadow Jr.

"Nothing ,just have to tell Christian and Denise something." He said, sweaty.

"What happened?" they asked.

Silver motioned them to get closer, and he leaned in on their ears and told them.

They quickly had shocked looks on their faces, and said, "Kids! Get in the car! How about we go for ice cream?"

"YAY!" shouted the kids as they got back in.

"Ill stay behind, and when they finish, ill make them clean up and stuff." Said Silver.

"I don't want to know." Said Denise as they drove off.

Silver slowly walked back inside and sat on the couch, he can still hear them from upstairs.

AMY!

SONIC!

MARSHALL!

BLAZE!

SHADOW!

ROUGE!

They all let out pleasure filled screams, climaxing at the same time…

* * *

OHH! His parents know!

What happens next?

Marshall: Dosent matter, had sex!

DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Next morning…**

"Gah, my head." Said the brown fox as he rubbed his temple.

"What happened last night?" said Blaze as she got up.

"You don't remember?" asked Marshall.

"No, I just remember talking to Amy and Rouge in the office." Said Blaze.

"Wait, how did we get into bed?" asked Marshall.

They were tucked in and laid in bed, and they don't know how.

"How the he-"

"EVERYONE BUT SILVER AND THE KIDS! COME OUTSIDE TO THE SHED!" screamed Denise and Christian on a bullhorn outside.

**A little later in the shed…**

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU ALL!" yelled Denise at the adults.

"KIDS ARE HERE AND YOU DO THAT!" followed Christian.

"Do what!?" said the girls.

"DON'T ACT STUPID! YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID!" said Denise.

"NO WE DON'T!" screamed the girls.

"WAIT! Have you girls, been uh, more 'active' in the past months or so?" asked Denise.

"Yeah…?" said the girls.

Denise and Christian gasped and said, "Who studied Mobiun anatomy in college?"

No one responded.

"Time to teach you kids a quick lesson." Said Denise and Christian as they sat on the chairs.

"When a female Mobiun is around 30 or 35, they go into 'heat', which is just basically really incredibly horny." Said Denise.

"Mom, please don't talk about this…" said Marshall under his breath.

"The horny which is like, uh, a man's horniness times 20." Followed Christian.

"and when this happens, the women stays loyal to their partner the whole time, thankfully, but when the 'heat' is over, they forget everything that has happened 1 hour before and 10 minutes after a sexual orgasm." Finished Denise.

The girls looked at their husbands and asked, "How many times?"

The guys gave them honest stares and said, "In the past months… at least 60 times, sometimes twice a day."

The girls fainted, luckily the guys caught them.

"I cant blame you boys for letting this happen, curse our Mobiun ways." Said Denise.

Christian went behind her and said, "It wasn't bad, well for me." He then gave her a kiss.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! NOT IN FRONT OF ME! PLEASE!" screamed Marshall…

**Later that day…**

"Wake up mommy." Said Truth as he sat down next to his mother on the bed.

"Huh?" said Blaze as she slowly opened her eyes. Marshall was in the restroom washing his hands.

"Hey baby, how was school?" asked Blaze.

"It was good, I drew a picture in class today. Want to see it?" asked Truth excitedly.

"Sure honey, love you." Said Blaze as her 5 year old son got off the bed and went into his room.

"How was the sleep?" asked Marshall as he dried his hands.

"Did all that… really happen?" asked Blaze.

"Yup, and do you want to know what happened last night?" asked Marshall.

"Just the gist, please." Said Blaze.

Marshall leaned in on her ear and whispered it too her, she then had a shocked look on her face as he finished.

"In front… of them…?" said Blaze in shock.

"Yeah, and the guys had to clean up the mess we left in there too. But it wasn't bad, the orgy that is." Said Marshall as he sat on the bed next to his wife.

"Are you mad at me, for making you go through all my sexual fantasies?" she asked.

Marshall chuckled and said, "No, but the handcuff stuff, I don't like it."

"I'm sorry." Said Blaze.

Marshall gave her a kiss and said, "Its ok, we all have our flaws, but we get past them."

"Do guys have to go through the same thing?" asked Blaze.

"Yup, but when we are 17 or 18, why do you think they don't accept many guys in colleges." Laughed Marshall.

"Here mommy!" said Truth as he ran into the room.

He showed them a drawing of Silver holding a wrench in front of a G.U.N truck.

"Looks nice." Said Marshall as he ran his hand through his sons hair.

"Did you show Silver?" asked Blaze as she gave back the drawing.

"Yup! And he liked it too!" said Truth.

"Hey Truth, how about I make you kids some pancakes for breakfast?" said Marshall.

"Yes! Daddy, please I love it when you make pancakes" said Truth as him and his father walked out…

**Later in the backyard…**

The wives sat at a table, looking at each other with awkward glances.

"What the fuck did we make our husbands do?" said Rouge.

"I don't know, but I have had some weird fetishes , and Sonic went through them too. And that orgy in the office room. Oh god." She groaned.

"Then they had to clean it up too." Said Blaze.

"It wasn't that bad for them anyway." Said Rouge.

"Yeah, I know they enjoyed some of it. Me and Marshy hadn't had sex since our honeymoon, and when the kids went to school, that was the last time I remember we had sex." Said Blaze.

"Hey girls." Said Shadow as he brought out a glasses of lemonade for them.

"Hey baby. Where is everyone else at?" asked Rouge as she kissed her husband.

"Playing monopoly downstairs, Silver is winning. The kids are inside playing with the puzzle Sonic got them." Said Shadow.

"Well you better get back to your game, Sonic is a huge cheater." Said Amy as she drank some lemonade.

"SHIT!" Shadow ran back inside, nearly tripping over the step to get it, making the girls laugh.

**Inside in the kid's room…**

The kids were playing Uno, they all sat in a circle, Sonia was winning.

"How come uncle Marshall is the only one who cooks here?" asked Shadow Jr.

"Cause he is the best cook ever." Said Truth as he put down a red 3 in the pile.

"I love it when he makes pancakes, like this morning." Said Sonia as she put down a green 3.

"Darn it Sonia, I needed red!" said the frustrated Shadow Jr.

"Ha!" laughed Sonia and Truth.

"you guys, I always wondered something." Said Truth.

"What?" they responded.

"What will highschool be like, I hope it isn't like what they show on TV with all the mean jocks and stuff." Said Truth as he put down a green 9.

"I hope its good, and hopefully we will go to the same school together." Said Sonia as she put down a green 5.

"UNO!" she shouted.

"COME ON! I WANT TO WIN!" said Shadow Jr., making Truth and Sonia laugh…

* * *

Yup, its going to take place in highschool now.

LEAVE A REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**STORY UPDATE!**

_The kids are sophomores, 15 years old, and the school year started in winter. Christian retired from being the owner and C.E.O of Paramount Citrus, so he passed it down to Julian, who refused and is now in M.V.U academy. Marshall took the job, and now the family is rich and better off now than ever, since P.C (paramount citrus) is the biggest exporter and importer of fruit and fruit related things. And the kids are, well… you'll see…_

**At Mobius high…**

BASH!

The purple fox-cat hybrid was pushed into a brick wall, by a larger and muscular badger.

"Why do you guys always have to pick on me!" cried Truth.

"We keep on telling you, we don't like you interspecies kids!" Yelled the badger as he kneed Truth in the stomach.

OOF!

He groaned as he fell to the floor.

"GET UP BITCH!" said the badger as he grabbed Truth by his scarf.

"LET HIM GO MAN!" said two voices.

The badger released Truth, who started to cough, and looked behind him to see two people.

Shadow Jr. and his friend Louis Rothen, a badger/cat, but was mostly badger.

Louis was a skinny, bit a little muscular guy, soft brown fur, and the captain of the school's football team.

"Let him go Pedro!" Said Louis.

"You know this pussy?" said Pedro as Truth started to crawl away from him.

"He is my best friend, so stop picking on him!" said Shadow Jr. as he picked up Truth.

"Yeah right!" laughed Pedro.

"FUCK OFF!" shouted Shadow Jr. and Louis.

"Fine then!" said Pedro with a scoff.

"You alright man?" asked Shadow Jr. as Truth wiped off some snow off his purple striped sweater.

"Yeah, the only reason he picks on me is because I am part cat and fox." Replied Truth.

"Really, I am part badger and cat, but I look more badger, I guess that is why I don't get picked on." Said Louis.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Truth, you?" replied the cat-fox hybrid.

"Louis, captain of the football team, I'm surprised you don't know me." He said as they shook hands.

"He doesn't know you because he is shy, he isn't the greatest when he meets new people." Said Shadow Jr.

"Hmm, didn't you say that you were his best friend?" said Louis.

"Yeah well, our parents knew each other really well, and they have lived in the same house together since we were born. We were friends since forever." Said Shadow Jr.

"How come you haven't introduced me to him though?" asked Louis as they walked to class.

"I told you, he is shy. And Truth, didn't you say that you were accepted as the kicker on the team?" asked Shadow Jr.

Truth went to tryouts in the summer and they immediately accepted him after he kicked a 40 yard field goal.

"Yeah." Said Truth as they entered the hallway for their class.

"HEY GUYS!" said Sonia as she gave Shadow Jr. and Truth a friend hug.

"Hey Sonia!" they said to her.

"See you guys later, I have to get to class quick!" said Louis as he ran out from the hallway.

"Bye." They waved at him.

"So… what classes do we have first?" asked Sonia.

"Math, bout you?" said Shadow Jr.

"ME TOO!' said Sonia excitedly.

"What about the other classes?" asked Truth.

"Lets see…

After math its history…

P.E…

Lunch…

Science…

And ELA." Said Truth as they looked at their schedules.

"What luck, we have them all together!" said Sonia.

"Nothing like going to class with the kids you grew up wi-"

OOF!

Shadow Jr. was cut off when a few other kids bumped into them, making them all fall on their butts.

They picked their heads up and were somewhat awestruck.

In front of Shadow Jr. was a female, white arctic fox with silver colored eyes, and her hair in a pony tail.

In front of Truth was a female purple hedgehog with long hair, a hourglass figure, and was VERY attractive.

And in front of Sonia was a male black wolf with a LCD eye piece, wearing a black leather jacket, jeans, and black boots.

"SORRY!" they all said at the same time. The males got up and offered their hands to help the girls up.

"Sorry." They said at once as the girls got up.

"Its ok, we weren't looking." Said the white fox.

The purple hedgehog bent down to pick up her books that fell, but Truth, being the nice guy he is, bent down and reached for them. When their hands went for the books, they looked up and blushed a bit.

"Sorry, I was just getting your books for you." Said Truth.

"Its ok, I got it." she said as she got up.

"What's your names?" asked Sonia as she looked at the black wolf, with a slight blush in her cheeks.

"I'm Shard." Said the arctic fox.

"My name is Pie." Said the Purple hedgehog.

"Mine is Cane." Said the black wolf.

"Yours?" they asked.

"Shadow Jr."

"Truth."

"and Sonia." The group said.

"Sorry for bumping into you, we were looking for math class." Said Cane.

"Its just down this hall." Said Truth as they walked forward a bit.

They reached the class room, the students were lined up outside the door waiting for the bell, the 6 kids lined up outside the door with the line, and waited…

* * *

**THE OC's I USED BELONG TO THESE WONDERFULL PEAPLE!**

**BROKEN LINE FOR LOUIS**

**SCARLET 355 AND CELESTIATHEICEMAGE FOR PIE AND SHARD**

**AND CANEWOLF123 FOR CANE!**

**Hope i used them right.**

**LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**The middle of class…**

The guys, Shadow Jr. , Truth, and Cane, sat at one table while Shard, Pie and Sonia were at another.

"So…" Truth started to say.

"What the hell happened to your eye?" asked Shadow Jr. as he looked closer at it.

"Fuck off, I don't want to talk about it." he said.

"Geez man, I just wanted to know." Replied Shadow Jr. as he backed away.

Cane took occasional glances at Sonia, who talked to the other girls at their table.

Truth noticed this and said, "You like her huh?"

Cane blushed a bit and said, "NO! I just think, that uh, she is very pretty."

"He likes her." Said Truth and Shadow Jr. at the same time.

"Admit it." said Truth.

Cane let out a sigh and said, "Alright, I do like her, bu-"

He was cut off by Shadow Jr. who said, "If you like her, we don't care, but there is something you should know." Said Shadow Jr.

"What?"

"She is practically our sister, and if you like her, better show respect to her and us." Said Truth with a small, sinister grin…

**At the girls table…**

"So… how do you girls know Cane?" asked Sonia.

"We don't, we just happened to be there when we bumped into you guys." Said Pie as she looked at Truth.

Sonia saw this and said, "You think he is cute?"

Pie blushed red and said, "NO! Well… that purple color dose look good on hime."

Shard was taking the occasional glance at Shadow Jr. too.

"Ha! You both like them huh?" said Sonia.

Pie and Shard let out a nervous laugh and said, "Well, they both are cute."

"What aboutyou, blushing at Cane?" said Shard.

Sonia blushed and said, "Well, I kind of like bad boys, and he is cute, but eh, I don't think he would want someone like me."

"You will be surprised." Said Pie.

**Later at lunch…**

Truth, Shadow Jr. and Louis sat at one table together.

"So, how was today so far?" asked Louis.

"Pretty good, we all have the same classes today." Said Shadow Jr. as he bit into his hotdog.

"What about you Truth?" asked Louis.

Truth didn't answer, he was looking at Pie, who was a couple tables away.

"Yo!" said Shadow Jr.

Snapping his fingers, Louis said, "Mobius to Truth, wake up!"

"Huh!?" said Truth as he refocused on them.

"Looks like he has a crush." Said Shadow Jr.

"Fuck you, well… I do think she is pretty." Said Truth as he looked at his tray.

"What about you and Shard, I saw you blushing over her!" said Truth.

Shadow Jr. blushed and said, "I JUST THINK SHE IS PRETTY!" Thus, catching the attention of nearby people at tables.

He sat back down and said quietly, "Just because I think she is pretty, doesn't mean I like her."

"Keep telling yourself that, junior, you will only make yourself like her more." Said Truth.

"Well… this was exciting." Laughed Louis as he looked through his back pack.

"Damn, where is it?!" he mumbled as he fumbled around with some books in there.

"What are you looking for?" asked Truth.

"My pills, I have ADD, and I need to take Ritalin to stay 'normal'." Said Louis as he looked through another pouch in his backpack.

Truth's eyes widened, and he said, "Isnt ADD that thing where you are hyper and daydream?"

"Yeah, OH! I found them." Said Louis as he took out a orange pill bottle.

"Anyone got any water?" he asked.

"Here." Said Truth as he handed him one of those mini-water bottles.

"Thanks, I owe you one." Said Louis as he took the pills…

**After School…**

**Truth POV**

Well, first day as a sophomore, started off bad, but got better.

Me, Shadow Jr., and Sonia walked out of the school, "So, we are all going home them?" I asked.

"No, I have to meet Louis at the football stadium." Said Shadow Jr.

"Sorry, but I have to hang out with the girls, sorry Truth." Said Sonia.

We never hang out anymore like we used to.

"Well, see you guys tomorrow." I said as I went to my bike.

I take a bike to school, and to any place that isn't too far. It's a regular bike, with a dark purple color on it.

I put on my helmet and peddled home…

**At home…**

I parked my bike into the garage, and went to open the front door. I looked inside and saw my mom watching TV.

"Hey honey, how was school?" she asked.

"Pretty good, we all have the same classes." I said as I put my backpack away.

"That's good, but where is Shadow Jr. and Sonia?" she asked.

"Hanging out with their friends." I responded.

My mother thought for a moment and said, "Why don't you go to the factory and see your dad. That always cheers you up!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

My dad…

He is literally the greatest guy in the world. I know a lot of kids say that, but he really is great! Whenever I go visit him, he always talks to me, has time for me, and helps me with whatever I have.

"K mom!" I said as I went up to my room to get something.

I opened my door and looked around. I still had my old room from when I was a little kid, but it changed a lot. I had a small flat screen in here, my bed was a double twin bed, I had movie and music posters, pictures of my family, and a couple other stuff, like hobbies, games, and a uh, few things that my parents cant find out.

I went into my drawer and took out my iPod, well it was my dad's, but he gave it to me as a graduation present. It was still good and had all of his songs on it. I got my purple Dre beats and went to the front door.

"Bye mom! I'm going to see my dad!" I said as I walked out.

"Wait!" she said, making me stop in my tracks.

Frustrated, I walked back inside, "What?" I asked.

"Don't forget your glasses." She said.

I have prescription glasses that I 'need'. I see perfectly fine without them, I don't know why I need them. But my mom still gets on my case for forgetting them.

"Alright." I said as I quickly grabbed them off the counter and put them on.

I went back outside and put on helmet, and put my headphones on, I put them on a way so that I can ride my bike without taking off my helmet. I got the iPod and quickly chose a random song off the playlist.

I started pedaling at it started.

**_My Life by 50 Cent, featuring Eminem and Adam Levine_**

_(Adam Levine Chorus)_

_My life, my life  
Makes me wanna run away  
But there's no place to go, no place to go  
All the confusion, it's an illusion  
Like a movie, got nowhere to go  
Nowhere to run and hide,  
No matter how hard I try_

(50 Cent Verse)

_Yeah, '03 I went from quite filthy to filthy rich  
Man their emotions change so I can never trust a bitch  
I tried to help niggas get on, they turned around and spit  
Right in my face, so Game and Buck, both can suck a dick  
Now when you hear 'em it may sound like it's some other shit  
Cause I'm not writing anymore, they not making hits  
I'm far from perfect, there's so many lessons I done learned  
If money's evil look at all the evil I done earned  
I'm doing what I'm supposed to  
I'm a writer, I'm a fighter, entrepreneur  
Fresh out the sewer, watch me maneuver, what's it to you?  
The track I lace it, it's better than basic  
This is my recovery, my comeback kid  
(Adam Levine Chorus)  
My life, my life  
Makes me wanna run away  
But there's no place to go, no place to go  
All the confusion,  
It's an illusion  
Like a movie, got nowhere to go  
Nowhere to run and hide,  
No matter how hard I try  
(Eminem Verse)  
While you were sipping your own kool-aid getting your buzz heavy  
I was in the fucking shed sharpening my machete  
Sipping on some of that revenge juice, getting my taste buds ready  
To whoop down this spaghetti, or should I say this spa-get-even?  
I think you fucking meatballs keep on just forgetting  
Thought he was finished, motherfucker, it's only the beginning  
He's buggin' again, he's straight thuggin', fuck who he's offending  
He'll rip your vocal chords out and have them bitches plugged in the  
Motherfucking wall with 3000 volts of electricity  
Now take the other end of 'em then plug them, motherfuckers in each  
One of your eye sockets cause I thought you might finally fucking see  
That'll teach you to go voicing your cocksuckin' opinion to me  
I done put my blood, my sweat and my tears in this shit  
Fuck letting up, you're gonna end up regretting you ever betted against me  
Feels like I'mma snap any minute, yeah, it's happening again  
I'm thinking about the same  
Motherfuck everybody that's up in this bitch, but 50!  
Cause this is all I know, this is why so hard I go  
I swear to God I put my heart and soul into this more than anybody knows  
I'm trapped, so all I do is rap, but every time I rap I'm more trapped  
And I rap myself right into this bubble, oh oh, I guess it's bubble wrap  
It's like a vicious cycle, my life's in a crisis  
Christ, how was I supposed to know shit would turn out like it did?  
Feels like I'm going psycho again  
And I might just blow my lid  
Shit, I almost wish that I would have never made Recovery, kid  
Cause I'm running in circles with  
(Adam Levine Chorus)  
My life, my life  
Makes me wanna run away  
But there's no place to go, no place to go  
All the confusion,  
It's an illusion  
Like a movie, got nowhere to go  
Nowhere to run and hide,  
No matter how hard I try  
(50 Cent Verse)  
I haven't been this fucking confused since I was a kid  
Sold like 40 million records, people forgot what I did  
Maybe this is for me, maybe  
Maybe I'm supposed to go crazy  
Maybe I'll do it 3 AM in the morning like Shady (hah)  
Psycho killer, Michael Myers, I'm on fire like a lighter  
Tryna say this ain't classic, get your ass kicked  
Mad quick, wrap your head up in plastic  
Pussy, now pick the casket, dirt nap with the maggots  
It's tragic, it's sad it's  
Never gonna end, now we number one again  
With that frown on your face, and your heart full of hate  
Accept it, respect it  
This a gift God given like the air in the lungs  
Of every fucking thing livin'  
(Adam Levine Chorus)  
My life, my life  
Makes me wanna run away  
But there's no place to go, no place to go  
All the confusion,  
It's an illusion  
Like a movie, got nowhere to go  
Nowhere to run and hide,  
No matter how hard I try _

As I turned the corner of where my dad works at, I stopped at the security gate. I took my headphones off and the guard said, "Sorry son, visitors go through the back." I looked at him and said, "But I am Marshall's son, Truth."

"Oh, terribly sorry." He said as he opened he opened the gate.

"Its ok." I said as I pedaled inside. I parked my bike at near the entrance and walked inside. I was at the factory floor, where everyone sorted and shipped the fruits. I quickly made my way to a elevator and went to the top floor.

I waited, then the elevator doors opened and I was on the business part of the building. Everyone wore suits and similar attire as I went to my dad's office.

I went to the secretary and asked, "I'm Marshall's son, Truth. May I go see my dad?"

She looked at me and said, "Sorry Mr. Mathers, but your father is in a meeting right now, and he can not see visi-"

BEEP!

The intercom went off.

"Let him in! I always want to see my son, besides the meeting is almost over!" said my dad.

I told you he always wants to see me!

"But sir." Said the secretary.

"No buts! Come on in Truth." My dad said.

I smiled as I walked in. I saw my dad on his chair, the back faced the door, and he was on the phone.

His office was nice, he had a big window on the side so he can see the factory, pictures of me and my mom on the walls, nice plants in the room. He had his computer at the desk along with a few other miscellaneous items.

"Sorry. We don't give you guys and grapes or oranges, until you show us the nukes." Said my dad on the phone.

I heard someone yell on the other line and hang-up.

My dad let out a long laugh, "Who was that dad?" I asked as I sat in a chair across from his desk.

"North Korea, I am not selling them anything, until they show us their 'nukes'." Laughed my dad a bit.

I laughed a bit too.

"So, how was school?" he asked, with his hazel eyes looking at me.

"Pretty good, we have all the same classes." I told him.

"Cool, anything else?" he asked as he grabbed a M&M from a little bowl on his desk.

"Want one?" he asked as he handed me the bowl.

"No thanks. And no, nothing else happened at school." I told him as he put it back.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Well…" I started o say.

"Tell me, no one else has to know." My dad said.

"Well, there is a girl at school I think is cute." I said.

"Ah, crushes. If you are looking for dating advice don't ask me, ask your mother." Said my dad as he got up from his chair.

"I just think she is cute." I told him.

"Well, soon you will have feelings for her, then…" my dad started to say but stopped.

"Then what?" I asked.

"You start hanging out together as friends, and one night, when you are all alone, you just-"

"NO NO NO! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" I said as I covered my ears.

He let out a soft laugh and said, "I never told you how I meet your mother huh?"

"No." I said as I put my hands down.

He never told me, I always thought they meet in high school or something like that.

"Want to know?" he asked.

"YES PLEASE!" I said as I leaned in to hear.

"When I was 19, I moved to Boston. Within about 2 weeks of being there, I witnessed a murder." He said as the tone in his voice changed a bit.

My eyes widened in shock as I listened.

"I then meet your mother at the M.V.U building in Boston, when I was being questioned. Soon I was placed in witness protection, your Uncle Sonic was with me at first. But a drive-by happened and he got shot, then Blaze took his spot. We had to move around the country, hotel to hotel, until the trial, which was 3 months away. We went to Virginia, Michigan, and my home state California. Your mother and I have had some fun adventures when we went to hotel to hotel, AND NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" he said.

"Anyway, we were just friends the whole time, but I always felt like we were supposed to be together forever. Anyway, about a month before the trial, we went to California and visited your grandmother, grandfather, and Uncle Julian. That is also where I meet Uncle Shadow and Aunt Rouge, who was about 2 months pregnant with Shadow Jr. Anyway, a plane came and took us to Boston, where we saw again, Uncle Sonic and Aunt Amy." He said. He took a drink of water and continued.

"We stayed in Boston until the trial, then grandma and grandpa visited, and so did Uncle Julian. And the night before the trial, me and your mother were in the house, alone, while everyone else was gathering evidence. We were watching a movie, one thing led to another, and you were conceived in Boston." He said.

Well, I'm a Bostonian now.

"Then the trial was next day, the murder was put away, but on the way out of the courtroom, I was stabbed in the spine by one of his partners." He soon had a few tears go down his face, but he continued the story.

"I 'died', and I was in the hospital. Your mother was at my side when I 'died'. That is when she told everyone that she was pregnant with you. When I was 'dead', I was in heaven. God gave me another chance to live so I can be with you guys, but at a cost. My best friend, Michael 'Truth' Corvick, had to burn in hell so I can live. I named you after him." He said with more tears in his eyes.

"I came back, and you were born 9 months later." He finished the story.

Wow, someone should make a book or something out his story, and he meet my mom, all out of luck and chance.

He wiped away his tears and said, "You want to know how much I love your mother?"

"How much?" I asked.

"She was my first kiss, and she took my virginity. I was 19 when we meet and she was 29, I was 20 when you were conceived and born." He said.

"So now you know, that is the whole story." He said as he hugged me.

"I love you dad." I told him as I started to cry a bit too.

"I love you too son." He said.

We wiped away our tears and he said, "Since I don't have to do anything else today, how about I drive you home and make pizza for dinner."

We smiled and I said, "You always make the best pizza."

We walked out the door and went home...

* * *

Father son moment right there.

ADAM LEVINE FTW!

50 CENT FTW!

EMINEM FTW!

LEAVE A REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Later that night at home…**

I laid on my bed, looking through the textbooks I got from school. Sonia was in the room, on my computer. She was on it because her computer had a virus on it.

"So, where did you go after school?" asked Sonia.

"I came home, dropped off my stuff, then went to go see my dad." I told her as I flipped through a page.

"What did you guys do?" she asked.

"Not much, but he told me how he and my mom met."

She got off the computer and sat next to me, she asked, "Really? How did they meet?"

"It's a sorta long story." I laughed a bit.

She laid down next to me and said, "Tell me, I heard a lot of long stories."

I then began to tell her, "When my dad was 19, he moved to Boston. About 2 weeks there, he saw a murder. He was questioned at the M.V.U building and meet my mom, Uncle Sonic and Aunt Amy. My dad was put in witness protection, and uncle Sonic had to protect him."

Sonia's eyes widened as I continued.

"Then uncle Sonic got shot in a attempted drive-by on my dad, and my mom had to stay with my dad then. They had to travel hotel to hotel around the country in witness protection for about 3 months until the trial. About 2 months of that, they went here, to California, and my mom meet his family and Uncle Shadow and Aunt Rouge, who was pregnant with Shadow Jr. Then they had to come back to Boston and stay for about a month because the trial was soon. They meet again, Uncle Sonic and Aunt Amy. Then Aunt Amy was soon pregnant with you."

She leaned in as I continued the story.

"Then 1 day before the trial, I was conceived, or was, uh, made. The guy went to jail, but when my dad left the courtroom, he was stabbed and 'killed'. He 'died' in the hospital and went to heaven. He meet god and his best friend, Michael Corvick, who's nickname was 'Truth'. My dad told me that I was named after him. His friend gave up his spot in heaven so he can come back and be with us. 9 months later I was born." I finished the story.

"Wow, someone should turn that into a book, I bet it will do good!" said Sonia as she looked at me with her green eyes.

"I think it already is." I chuckled a bit.

"Huh? OH! Yeah it is!" she said as she laughed a bit.

We then looked at the ceiling for a few minutes, not talking. I broke the silence by saying, "You know what my dad told me after he told me the story?"

"What?" asked Sonia.

"He said that my mom was his first girlfriend, first love, she was his first kiss and that she took his virginity. He also said that when he first saw her, that he knew he would love her forever." I told her.

"Love is funny." Said Sonia.

"Can I ask you something?" I said to her as we looked at each other.

"Sure."

"How come your other boyfriends, who you dumped, were such assholes. I mean that like they treated you like dirt, and me and Shadow Jr."

She thought for a second and said, "I don't know. They were so nice when I meet them, I don't know what happened."

"You know that you guys didn't have to confront them, I can take care of myself." She said.

She has dated REAL ASSHOLES in the past. She isn't a slut or anything, but she just wants someone to be with other than me and Shadow Jr.

Probably sounded wrong, but you know what I mean. And I you don't… may god have mercy on your soul when I go after you…

Anyway… when she broke up with them, me and Shadow Jr. would go after the guy. A couple times we have gotten in fights with them, but we won. We are REALLY protective of my 'sister'.

And for second, Shadow Jr. has had some girlfriends before, and not nice ones. He is my older 'brother' so if someone is mean to me, he will fuck them up.

Sonia is protective of me too, but she handles the girls that pick on me, and Shadow Jr. handles the guys.

Probably sounded wrong…

Anyway, when a girl friend of his is mean to me or Sonia, he will break up with them on the spot.

"What do you think of that 'Cane' guy we meet today?" I asked.

"He seems nice, and a bit cute. But I don't know him well." Said Sonia.

Yeah… nice…

"What about you, you were blushing over that Pie girl?" she said.

I blushed a bit and said, "Well, she is cute, but I don't think she would go for someone like me."

I never had a girlfriend before, and my dad was 19 when he had his first kiss, so I guess the same is in store for me.

"Well, see you in the morning Truth." Said Sonia as she gave me a hug and got off the bed. She left the room as I blushed a bit.

Ill be honest, I always had a little crush on her, but she is my 'sister'. I wouldn't date her or anything though.

I got up off my bed and went to turn off the computer, but something stopped me in my tracks.

I looked at the 'recently opened files' and saw that my history was looked at…

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKK!

* * *

A little tip for you ladies out there, NEVER and i mean NEVER look at a guys browser history. because what will be seen, can not be unseen.

LEAVE A REVIEW!

AND HAPPY 4th OF JULY!


	13. Chapter 13

Guy, no chaps for a week because I have to go to my dads and out of town for my birthday , July 6, love you all...


	14. Chapter 14

Guys I have bad news I won't publish chapters fir months due to personal problems at home but when I get back I will have a new story for u guys

And one more thing

In my deviant art account

Marshallthefox

Look at my favorites and look at my favorites

U guys will be pleaded

LI've u all see u in a few months


End file.
